Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time: The Return
by stitchface05
Summary: After 20 long years of restoration, the Mushroom world is at peace once more after the Shroob invasion. Causing many lost lives, along with distinct survivors. But throughout the Shroobs tyranny, they've conducted strange experiments upon the mushroom people, altering their DNA. Within the far future, a mysterious traveller comes to warn the present day world of "their" return.
1. A Small Intervention

**Author's Note - Hello everyone! I would like to welcome you all to my very first story that I'll be posting here on ! I've been reading stories from this site for quite some time, primarily "Mario" and "Super Smash Bros." stories. I've come across good stories, great stories, and bad stories. And a few...weird ones. But that's not the point at the moment now is it? Anyway, there are a few things I want to go over before I begin.**

 **Firstly; I do not own any Mario characters whatsoever. (Except for my OC) They're rightfully owned by Nintendo and it would be much appreciated if you all were to support their official work.**

 **Secondly; just know that I am starting out on this site, although I have decent experience with writing. And if there are any suggestions that you may have for me in the future, please, feel free to either tell me in the review section, or just send a PM.**

 **And finally; I only hope that you all will enjoy the content that I have to offer to you. I take great pleasure in you all enjoying and just plain out having a great time. But of course, I can only leave it up to you all. And I would like to thank those of you who took the time in reading this note that I've provided. Thank you and I hope you all will enjoy the first part!**

 **Prologue - Otherworldly**

 _Deep within the depths of space, billions and billions of stars lay bare against the foundation of the universe. Occupied by hundreds of planets that float within the vast darkness. Orbiting through the natural courses that they take annually._

 _But in the far outskirts within the dark, endless void, there floats a lonesome, purplish planet in a cold solar system._

 _The inhabitants of this planet were mysterious. They spent their days waiting….watching….staring at the vastness of space that had nothing to offer for them but emptiness. Cold-hearted emptiness. These creatures, they were searching, searching for a place they could call home._

 _These creatures spent nearly half a century searching for this new place to call home. Their resources were dwindling, and the population was dying off. All seemed hopeless at that point...until…._

 _That glorious day came...after decades of searching, they've finally found a new place to call home. A beautiful planet, full of fresh air and flourishing sunlight. It was absolutely perfect. It was paradise full of milk and honey, breathtaking to the eye. These species quickly fixed up their broken down ships, and made way to their new home, directed by their rulers to set course to this planet known as…. the Mushroom World._

 _Eventually these beings took control of this newly found world, and the inhabitants of the Mushroom world were overwhelmed. The alien-like species took great pleasure in exterminating them, or taking them hostage and conducting various of experiments unto them. Some were placed in factories and were attached to the limbs of mysterious vines, sucking away the Mushroom people's life energy, known as vim to power their foreign ships. Others were transformed, these advanced species altered their DNA, most were either changed completely and became abominations to the planet, and some turned into grotesque shrooms, used as prized possessions unto these advanced creatures. They took control of one-third of the planet's resources, and made the Mushroom Kingdom their new utopia and committed any vile deed they could, just to have absolute control._

 _But, through the midst of it all, four heroes, all young and old, retaliated against these alien species. The battle was long, and rather challenging for the four heroes. Eventually, these alien creatures were defeated after the heroes discovered their utter weakness. Tears._ _The tears of a young infant was the downfall of the advanced race of aliens. As far fetched as it was, the salt of these tears was their utter defeat. The rulers of these advanced species, known as the Shroobs, were defeated. And their tyranny was finally over. Although, some lives were lost, but many were saved due to this unusual cure._

 _The Mushroom World was saved. Taking over a decade to have everything restored to its natural order. The recovery was long, but in the end, the world was set in peace and harmony for the time being. But little did they know, that the Shroobs swore vengeance upon the Mushroom planet. Where are they now you ask? No one knows. Some say they're watching us from the stars above. Others say the Shroobs DNA still remain within the survivors of the their grotesque experiments. But who knows? Only_ _ **time**_ _will tell…._

 **Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time: The Return**

 **Chapter 1 - A Small...Intervention**

It was a quiet morning in the Mario brother's residency. The beginning of Spring was here, and the bros. continued on doing what they usually did in the morning. Luigi was outside hanging the wet clothes on the clothesline to dry off. It was warm out, and the air was fresh. The green plumber took a deep breath as he took gaze of the beautiful sunlight and the puffy clouds that complimented the light blue sky. Everything was peaceful, until a loud scream interrupted the green plumber from his sightseeing.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

A scream all too familiar to the younger Mario brother. He hurried his way inside the house to check on his older brother, Mario.

"Mario? Are you alright? I heard you- oh no!"

Luigi found Mario on the ground as floods of water splattered on the floor from the bathroom,spreading its way into the kitchen.

"Ooooh. Mama mia…", groaned Mario.

"Oh no!", Luigi gasped, "Are you okay?!"

"Why...yeah, thanks for being so concerned for me, Luigi. I-"

"Not you, Mario! I'm talking about the floor! I just waxed it this morning!"

At this point, Mario lowered his eyelids and grumbled to himself, "' _Are you okay, big bro?' , 'Oh, I'm fine little bro, thank you for asking. I appreciate it.', 'Hey, no problem big bro. Anything for you.'"_

"Oh stop complaining, Mario. I'm only joking.", Luigi assured as he extended out his arm to his older brother who gladly took it in hand. Once Luigi lifted Mario to his feet, they both began to look at the mess that was made.

"Uh, bro."

Luigi sighed, "I'll get the mop."

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to fix the pipes to the toilet. It's been acting up for a few days now.", Mario explained.

"I know, but sheesh bro, put those plumbing skills to use for Pete's sake.", Luigi stated, "Besides, you ought to hurry anyway."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? Princess Peach and Princess Daisy invited us to go golfing with them this afternoon.", Luigi explained.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot…", Mario said, completely dumbfounded.

"How could you forget?", Luigi asked curiously.

"I...uhhh...have a lot on my mind.", Mario explained, "Nothing to it. I'll be-a done in a jiffy."

Once said, Mario made his way into the bathroom to continued on in his work to fix the toilet. Luigi was rather confused, but he shrugged the thought out his mind and continued to mop up the wet floor.

An hour later, the bros. were finished with their regular duties and made their way to Toad Town. On their way to meet with the Princesses.

… **.**

"Oh...where could they be?", Peach patiently wondered.

"Relax, Peach, I'm sure they'll be here any moment. It's only...1:25.", Daisy said as she checked her watch, "No need to worry."

"Hmm. You're right, Daisy. I guess I'm a bit excited is all."

"In what way?"

"You know... _that_ way.", Peach assured with a small smile.

Daisy was rather skeptical, until she realized what the Princess in pink meant, "Oh! Do you think Mario will ask you this time?"

"I hope so. I mean, we've known each other since we were kids and...I don't know, I'm just...worried is all.", Peach explained, "I really don't want to seem too pushy about it."

"Please. Mario would have to be crazy not to fall for you.", Daisy assured, "If you ask me, any guy would be lucky to even land a chat with you. Plus, you and Mario seem to have a lot in common anyway."

"Do we?"

"Duh! How could you not notice? I mean, you both are nice, sweet, enjoy talking all day. Heck, You guys even like the same flower.", Daisy said.

"A rose...I always...admired those.", Peach softly stated, "You're right, Daisy. I should be confident about this. I mean, I may not know how Mario feel, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"That's the spirit!", Daisy assured.

"But I can't help but ask, what about you and Luigi?", Peach questioned, "Surely you two seem like a nice couple."

"Me and Luigi? Nah. That's silly.", Daisy said with a slight of awkwardness, "Let's just...not get on that topic, okay?"

"Aww. You have a little crush!", Peach teased.

"Shut up! I do not.", Daisy stated, "I have you know I-"

"Have a crush on Luigi.", Peach interrupted. At this point, the brown haired Princess grew irritable and was ready to strike back until a small knock was heard from outside the Princess's room.

"Come in.", the Princess in pink called.

A second later, a shy green Toad peered his way into the room and began, "Umm...your majesty, the Mario brothers are waiting for you in the main hall."

"Excellent! Thank you! You may continue on now.", Peach said with a soft smile. The Toad understood what was said and exited out the room. Leaving the two Princesses alone once more.

"Great! Now we can talk golf.", Daisy stated as she grabbed her orange cap from the dresser and placed it on her head, "Let's go."

"This conversation still isn't over you know.", Peach reminded.

"I swear, Peach! If you-"

"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet.", Peach said as she gave a wink "But I'll be watching."

Daisy huffed to herself and continued to follow the other to meet with the bros. Hoping today would go smoothly. But what was the worst that could happen at this point of time?

 **And that is all that I have for the first Chapter! So, what did you all think so far? Was it too short? Boring? Or just right as a beginning? Please, tell me in the reviews and I'll be sure to get back with you all! And I'll be sure to update again quite soon. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 _ **~stitchface05~**_


	2. The Path of Peace

**Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time: The Return**

 **Chapter 2: The Path of Peace**

As the Princesses made their way to the main hall, they finally spotted the Mario brothers lounging around waiting for their arrival. Mario was the first to notice and once he laid his eyes on the Princess in pink, his face beamed with excitement.

"Princess!", Mario spoke, "It's so good to see you again."

"I know! It's been so long, Mario.", Peach happily replied. Once the two approached one another, the Princess lightly wrapped her arms around the plumber in an embracing hug. The red plumber did the same gesture as well before releasing one another. And of course, the Mushroom Princess couldn't forget about the green plumber, and she too embraced him.

"It's great to see you, Princess Peach.", Luigi spoke. And then he laid his eyes on the Princess in orange, "And.. it's very nice to see you too, Princess Daisy."

"And it's nice to see you, Luigi. C'mere you slug-a-bed.", Daisy teased as she embraced the green plumber. Luigi was caught by surprise and the Sarasaland Princess released her hold on the plumber, "So….are we all ready for some golf or what? I've been practicing all week for this."

"Oh of course. Silly me.", Peach chuckled, "Follow me everyone. The golf course is...this way."

As the Mushroom Princess directed the others out of the castle and into the courtyard, they made their way past the garden that flourished with many flowers colored in white, purple, and yellow flowers. Along with a stone fountain that sprayed out fresh, cold water that produced a faint misty effect within the air. Of course, the Mario brothers were astounded every time they entered the Princess's castle.

"It's like every time we come here this place just get more beautiful by the second.", Luigi complimented. Which caused the Princess to smile, "Thank you. But I can't take the credit for that. The royals before me had their fair share in making this place."

"Really now? Were they as nice as you at least?", Mario asked, "They couldn't just let _anyone_ come in here could they?"

"Hmmm, perhaps.", Peach replied, "But who knows? Maybe I'm just that nice."

"Oh yeah, you're the real _sweet_ Peach aren't you?", Daisy questioned sarcastically.

"Actually…..Daisy….just don't even right now.", Peach sighed.

"What? I'm kidding!", Daisy laughed. The Princess in pink slightly turned her head and looked at the other before continuing to lead the way.

The other could only shake her head. While the Mario brothers were heavily confused about the situation, they continued to follow the Princesses to the golf course.

… **..**

Throughout the Team play game. The four were nearly finished and were on their last game. Team A, Peach and Daisy had a one point lead ahead of the Mario brothers. And it was time for the last stroke to be made. All in the hands of Luigi.

Although, the Princesses eyed the plumbers in amusement.

"Don't get nervous, Luigi!", Daisy called out. Laughing.

"Right! It would be a real shame if you missed!", Peach chuckled.

Luigi, however was nervous.

And Mario was a few meters ahead of the younger, grasping the flagstick.

"Don't listen to them, bro. You can do this!", Mario assured, "Just focus."

"Ugh...that's what I'm trying to do.", Luigi explained as he held the club tightly in his hands. A moment of silence erupted in the air, and as the younger brother slightly pulled back his club, he lightly tapped the golf ball. Everyone watching as it slowly made its way towards the whole. Mario quickly lifted up the flagstick in order for the ball to enter the hole. As it drew near, the ball slowly tipped the edge of the hole before making its way inside.

"YAHOO! Luigi you did it!", Mario cheered as he ran up and lifted his younger brother in the air.

"I did? Hey! I DID!", Luigi happily exclaimed.

Surprised. The Princess slowly walked up, clapping their hands. Showing acknowledgment to the other team.

"Even though I can't believe we lost, but...great game Mario Bros.", Daisy smiled.

"Ditto to that.", Peach added.

"And you guys thought he'd miss.", Mario said with a smirked, "But good games."

"Hey, don't get cocky. Next time, we're playing volleyball.", Daisy assured. The four continued to laugh together, enjoying one another's company. It wasn't long until they realized how late it was getting. The sun was set on the horizon and the sky gave off a light shade of orange.

"Wow. It's getting late.", Mario said, "I guess golf really makes time fly by."

"Well when you're having this much fun. Heck yeah!", Daisy replied.

"Right. But, I guess we should be heading off before it gets too dark.", Mario said, "We wouldn't want to be much of a burden to you both."

"What? Never.", Peach assured, "Your company is always welcome here. In fact, why don't you both stay overnight?"

"Really? But Princess we couldn't.", Luigi implied, "Especially since Mario has a snoring problem."

"Hey! No I don't.", Mario stated, "But Princess-"

"No 'buts' you two. Please, it'll be our pleasure. Besides, Daisy and I can arrange a guest room for you both.", Peach explained.

"Right. It's no big deal guys. Honestly.", Daisy reassured.

"Well….if you say so, Princess. It would be rude if we were to deny.", Mario said.

"Excellent! It'll be lovely to give you a refreshing tour of the castle.", Peach said. Once the four agreed, they made their way to a nearby golf cart. Once they placed all of their belongings inside, they made their way back to the castle for the night. Watching as the night sky took its course.

… **..**

A few hours passed and Mario and Peach were left to themselves in the garden. Both sitting upon a wooden bench, watching the stars in the night sky.

Luigi and Daisy were inside the castle, pondering with each other and catching up as they normally did. The servants wandered about, and the guards kept watch of the castle's interior and exterior.

It was a quiet night for the two. For everyone. Eventually, the two began to go for walk around the castle's backyard. Speaking amongst themselves.

"You know, I always loved looking at the stars in the night sky. Especially when I was younger. I always found it….peaceful.", Peach explained, and of course, Mario listened, "It was always a way for me to escape the stress of all of the responsibilities of being a ruler. I mean, it has its ups and downs, and I'm granted free time every once in a awhile. But, life is strange to me at times."

"I see...but, what are you stressed about exactly?", Mario questioned curiously.

"Oh you know...this.", Peach answered, "But, Mario, may I share something with you?"

"Of course, Princess. Anything."

The Princess slightly smiled, "Well, throughout my life, I was destined to have many expectations. And I mean MANY... expectations. Ever since my parents..passed away, I had to take on the responsibilities of ruling the Mushroom Kingdom at a young age."

"..I'm so sorry to hear that.", Mario said with empathy, "To be honest with you, I don't remember much about our father. We were always with our mother. It always felt like Luigi, my mother and I were...always on our own."

"That sounds very heartbreaking and yet, soothing…your mother's love is what mattered.", Peach said. Until she said something Mario would never imagine, "...Someday, I hope to be there for my children. Whenever they need me."

"...So you thought of kids in this day of age?", Mario chuckled.

"Why of course.", Peach chuckled, "Believe me, it won't be long until Toadsworth decides it's time for me to marry."

That word made Mario cringe. He couldn't imagine Peach being married to anyone else. Nevertheless, having children with someone else.

"Why do you say that? Since when does old Toadsworth decide when you marry?", Mario questioned.

"He doesn't. But I know one day he will suggest it.", Peach explained, "Believe it or not, but even though Toadsworth is my royal steward, he's been more like a father to me my whole life."

"I can't help but believe that.", Mario said under his breath, "But, don't you feel like you should decide your own fate? At the right time?"

"Of course I do.", Peach assured, "But….it's complicating…"

"I feel like you're making it complicating…", Mario spoke unintentionally, before realising what he said, the Princess questioned him, "What do you mean?"

Mario was silent, and slightly blushed, "Well, what if...I were to tell you you could be happier if you just 'look'?"

"And what is it that I'm suppose to look upon exactly?"

"At...your true love.", Mario spoke. He swear he could feel his head sinking into his shoulders.

"My true love…", the Princess repeated, "Mario I don't-"

"No, wait, before you answer. I just wanna say one thing, Princess.", Mario interrupted, "For a long time...I always cared about you. I mean, I know I never showed it as much, but, when I'm on my adventures, all I can ever think is if you're okay. I couldn't imagine what the horrible things you were put through in the hands of King Bowser. And all the other villains out there. But what I wanna know is...why? Why do you put yourself through those things?"

Peach was awestruck by her hero's sudden question. The only thing she could do was put her head down in shame. She knew she never put much of a fight against Bowser, or his forces. Who've done nothing but torment her kingdom. It always seemed as if she let it happen…

"...Mario...I'm so sorry about all the troubles I put you through….", Peach admitted, "But I can assure you...there are reasons…"

Mario was silent. Letting the Princess continue with her explanation.

"...Before we were born, there was a great war between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Dark Lands….only this time, the last ruler, my father, caused this…", she admitted.

At this, Mario was rather shocked to know that. The Mushroom Kingdom was always known for its peace and prosperity. It was never a country that caused war. At that time, this kingdom was his home. And he was proud to admit that.

"I...never knew."

"I know...we were no better. This nearly left both of our Kingdoms at the brink of an economic collapse.", Peach explained, "There was no way for us to pay for imported goods. And the people nearly starved to death. Surviving off of the scraps. And when I was eight years old, my father passed away. And my mother, may the spirits bless her soul, she took the path of trying to heal the wounds of the war. Eventually, she brought it to an end, but the people were still angry. They were highly upset with my family. And two years later, my mother passed away from a horrid illness. As she took her last breath. That left me to continue my duties, as next in line."

"...Princess...I... By that time...we weren't in the Mushroom Kingdom…that war must explain it…"

"True. I remember my mother had you, Luigi, and your parents evacuated to safety because you were my friends.", she explained, "Tough times we were in. I'll assume you had no idea of this...but, my people weren't the only ones upset of course...the Dark Lands was highly upset with us…"

"I could imagine."

"Indeed. At that time, the Koopas were tough people. But, they never intended to pick a fight with us.", Peach explained, "I, even remember Bowser and his father at that point of time…but this left it no easier for me. With the people's unbridled rage, and with me as the ruler, I didn't know how to cope with it all. Although, the previous Koopa King gave me advice when my mother was in rule. He told me, _no matter what happens in your rule, always be of good courage. You're not like your father._ "

"So the last Koopa King didn't have anything against you? But, how does that explain Bowser taking you as his hostage? What does he have against you?", Mario asked.

Peach was unsure at this point, "...I don't know. The past Koopa King's words...had an effect on me. My father was very hard to cooperate with...I know...which is why I fear of bringing my people down that path of destruction once more. I don't want them to suffer another bloodshed. E an though Bowser is a rash King, I could always tell he was hurting because what the war did to his father. In a way, I understand his pain."

"But that still doesn't give him the right to come in and abduct you. Even if he never intends on hurting you physically.", Mario stated, "Why solve a past violence with more violence?"

The Princess was silent and took in the plumber's words, "You're right..it is about that time I..stand up for myself. None of this...isn't right. I-"

But before the Princess could continue, a swishing noise was heard through the air. Eventually, a loud crash was heard, resulting in a head on collision. Causing the entire area to rumble and quake, making the two lose their balance.

"Oh my! What was that?"

"I-I don't know!", Mario spoke, "Come on! I'll get you to safety! I'll go and check it out!"

"No. I'm coming with you, Mario. I won't be that delicate girl anymore. It's time I did what's right for my beloved home.", Peach stated.

Mario was unsure of her decision. But he felt the sincerity of her words. And he shook his head. Agreeing.

"Okay.", Mario agreed, "Just stay close."

"Got it.", Peach said as the two went off to try and seek the root of the collision. Which wasn't far off due to the smoke in air.

 **And that was Chapter 2 you guys! Yeah I realize it took me awhile to update, and then I'm back in school which is gonna make it more of a hassle. But no need to worry, that doesn't mean I'm gonna push this book to the side. Heck, I'm just getting started. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. And if just so happen to have any suggestions for me, feel free to go ahead and share them with me. And just in case if there were any errors that I missed, like in the last Chapter, please forgive me. Autocorrect these days…**

 **~stitchface05**


	3. Unknown Welcoming

**Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time: The Return**

 **Chapter 3 - Unknown Welcoming**

As the hero in red and the Mushroom Princess excavated further into the forest, they both came in sight of a ominous ship of some sort. It was heavily damaged and smoke exhaled from the engine. Visually, the ship was coloured in silver and possessed a purple dome at the top.

"Mario….is...is that a spaceship?", the Princess questioned aloud.

Mario remained silent. It was unfamiliar to them both. But deep down, the plumber felt as if he's witnessed something like this before. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was all a blur.

"This...is strange.", Mario finally spoke, "I've never seen anything like this….have I?"

"Well, I certainly haven't. I wonder what could've gone wrong?", the Princess questioned. But before the plumber could reply, the noise of metal clanging against the dirt ground was heard. Leaving a giant hole at the bottom of the saucer. Startling the two, this caused the plumber to take defensive measures. Readying himself to defend the Princess.

A second passed and at the blink of the eye, two figures landed on the ground, face first. The figures appeared to be Toads. At least, that's what they _appeared_ to be.

"Oh my! They need help!", Peach gasped, "Mario, we should go back to the castle and seek them medical attention."

Although, Mario glared at the _said_ Toads, he knew something was wrong with them. But not to the point of medical attention.

"Wait...Princess, something isn't right about these Toads.", Mario explained. Having much suspicion of these two individuals. They just did not look right to him.

"What do you mean?"

But the plumber remained silent. Listening to utter silence within the area. And a low, and hoarse groan was heard. The two continued to give their attention to the two injured Toads as they slowly stood upon their feet. While wielding golden hammers in the palms of their hands. The beings barely stood straight, and their skin was a dark shade of purple, while their clothes were slightly torn and possessed dirt smudges on various areas. Their mouths were wide open with their tongues sticking out. Drooling. And they slowly opened their eyes and were revealed to be a deep shade of dark red. But the Toads continued to moan and groan, slowly approaching them.

"Peach..stand back.", Mario stated. As he took out his hammer, the Princess did as she was told and took a few steps away from the fray. Praying that Mario would come out unharmed.

And before they knew it, one of the Toads yelled a horrifying screech, black smoke exhaled from its maw and sprinted towards Mario - desperate to take him out. Once it readied its hammer to strike the plumber, he quickly dodged the enemy's attack and rolled out of the way.

Taking action, the plumber ran up to the Toad and swung his hammer towards the Toad's body, knocking the creature away from him. Once the Toad was on its back, Mario jumped into the air, slammed his hammer straight on its stomach. The Toad screeched in agony. And as its scream died down, its eyes faded purely black, and it disappeared in a mist of black matter.

This surprised the plumber. Unable to comprehend what happened at that moment. However, the plumber set his mind back in reality after hearing a familiar scream.

"Aaah!"

The Princess screamed. Mario quickly gazed towards the Princess's direction. Her back was against a tree as the other Toad slowly approached her. The Princess held her parasol in hand and attempted to swing at the creature, but as she did, it grabbed her umbrella and instantly threw it to the side. The Toad was ready to attack as it held its hammer. And the Princess could only look away, awaiting her fate.

"No!", Mario cried as he quickly ran towards her direction. Attempting to stop the enemy.

As the Toad attacked, the unspeakable happened. Causing the red hero to cease where he was. A bright light flashed the area around them and a mysterious figure appeared before the Princess. Seizing the enemy.

The other also possessed a hammer, and was able to cancel the enemy's blow to the Princess. As the Toad and the mysterious figure struggled against one another, the boy slightly gazed at Mario.

"Help!", he pleaded.

Mario was lost without words for a moment before replying, "Right!"

As the hero ran up, he drew his hammer and knocked the Toad away from the two. As the Toad was launched to the ground, it slowly stood back up and screeched in anger. As it sprinted towards their direction once more, the other quickly stepped in and defended the red plumber by blocking its attack, along with kicking the creature straight in its stomach. Causing it to lose its balance.

This gave them both an idea as they made a reassuring nod to one another. As the two ran up, the other slid on the ground and tripped the enemy from a quick leg sweep. It laid on the ground, defenseless, and Mario came in for the finishing blow as he leapt into the air and landed straight on top of the Toad. Crushing it.

The Toad's eyes widened in pain as it screeched to the top of its hoarse lungs. Once it was finished, it continued to lie on the ground. Defeated. And just as the previous enemy, it too, dispersed in black matter. Sinking into the depths of the earth.

Once Mario stood, he slowly gave his attention to the ally that helped him defeat the strange enemies. And he was able to get a better look of him. He was slightly taller than the plumber. At least by an inch. He wore a dark blue robe, with a white shirt and a pair of blue pants. Although the upper half of his face was covered by the top of his hooded robe. The skin of his arms were revealed to be slightly light brown. And the

Once Mario was done examining the other, who had his back turned, grasping his hammer in hand before latching it in place on his back.

"That...was quite the entrance. You saved the Princess and helped me defeat those monsters.", Mario said, "Thank you."

"...You're welcome, good sir.", he replied, "It is the least of my efforts."

"May I ask for your name?", Mario questioned.

However, the other was quite hesitant, and he finally answered, "I am Geno."

"Geno!? After the Star warrior himself?", Mario questioned.

"Indeed. But I cannot converse with you much longer good sir.", Geno stated, "This is only the first phase. Don't expect this to be easy. You've been warned."

Although, Mario was a bit confused. He wondered what did the other meant by 'first phase'? Was there to be more of these creatures to come?

"Wait, what do you mean? And what were those things?", Mario asked.

"Look back into the far past, good sir.", Geno said, "You'll find out in due time. I assure you."

Eventually, the Princess approached the hero in red. Worried as she always was.

"Mario!"

"Princess! Are you okay?", Mario asked in concern.

"Yes, Mario, I'm fine….I...I thought I was a goner for sure...until that man stepped in and….hey….where did he go?", Peach questioned.

This caught the plumber's attention and he too looked around. Only to find that Geno was nowhere to be seen. He left.

"But...he was just-"

"Mario! Princess Peach! Where are you?"

There yelled an all-too-familiar voice. It was Luigi, along with Princess Daisy. Searching for the two.

"Luigi! Princess Daisy! We're over here!", Mario called out to the two. Once the others spotted them through the thick woods, they quickly approached them without any hesitation.

"Stars! Peach are you okay?", Daisy asked in sincere concern, "You had me worried sick for you! We heard a loud crash and we came out to see what was going on!"

"Yes, Daisy I'm okay.", Peach assured, embracing her best friend, "We just...there's something strange happening."

"What do you mean?", Luigi asked, until he gave his attention to the flying saucer that crash landed into the ground, "Mama mia! What is that thing?"

"...T-That...i-is t-them.", Peach stuttered in fear, grasping onto Daisy. Which made the Sarasaland Princess quite confused before she looked towards the direction the Mushroom Princess was referring to. And she too was ready to scream before Mario quickly came over to cover her mouth.

It was more of the unearthly Toads, all standing within the thick trees. Still and quiet.

Mario looked to Luigi and gestured for him to help lead the Princesses back to the castle. The Toads seemed to haven't even notice the four. They only remained standing with their heads hung low.

Once Luigi grabbed Daisy's hand, she held onto the other Princess as he guided them through the trail. Remaining silent in each of their footsteps. Praying they wouldn't make a single noise. Mario slowly backed away while holding his hammer in front of him, watching after the other three as they drew further within the trail.

As Luigi continued to guide them, he squinted his eyes and realized that one of those Toads stood in the middle of the trail. It appeared lifeless.

Soon enough, both Princesses looked ahead and viewed the Toad with the green plumber. Unable of what to do next. And before they knew it, they realized it was completely silent, and then..it happened.

" **¡¥%¡\~«¥€!"**

The Toad made an unearthly screech. Speaking in a unknown language. And this seemed to have set the others off, and the woods became nothing but a cry of groans and moans.

"OH NO!", Daisy screamed in fright.

The Toad in the middle of the trail only continued to screech as it stood in its place. It wasn't long until Mario ran up and signalled for everyone to flee.

"Guys! We're outnumbered! We have to go! Now!", Mario shouted as he urged everyone to move. The plumber in red did not have to repeat himself. Immediately, everyone ran past the Toad who only stood in the way and made their way back to the castle. But as Mario ran next to it, it latched onto him, making the most unholiest of groans.

"Get off of him!", shouted Luigi as he shoved the Toad off of his older brother. Giving them enough time to escape its grasp.

"Thanks Luigi! Come on!", Mario gestured. Luigi did so and followed the others back to the castle. But Luigi couldn't help but feel faint after he witnessed how many of these things there were within the trail. He could only think what was their next move once they made it back to the castle. Only time could tell.

 **Great! I was finally able to update once again! And for the first time this week I believe. This past week hasn't been anything but stacks on stacks of work for me in school. Luckily tomorrow is Friday! And this week went by so quick! Just like how last week just flew by. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the third Chapter to this little book of mine, which I had a great time writing. And I also took the time to go back and check and see if there were any errors and it appears fine. But of course, I have you all (my readers) to say otherwise if needed. And if you have any suggestions for me, please, feel free to tell me. I want to make this book as excited (and interesting) as possible. But with all that said, I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you next time! Bye!**

 _ **~stitchface05**_


	4. Unlikely Times

**Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time: The Return**

 **Chapter 4 - Unlikely Times**

They ran. They ran all the way back to the castle. All in one piece. As they made it back inside, they were sure enough ready to lock the gates behind them. Attempting to barricade the castle at all costs.

"...W-What were those things?", Daisy asked aloud, "W-What i-is going on?"

"Daisy, please, you have to calm down.", Peach assured, "It's okay. We'll be okay."

As the Mushroom Princess continued to comfort her friend, she instantly looked towards Mario's direction, as if she was asking, what were they to do?

However, Mario only remained silent, and looked between the two Princesses and his younger brother. Unable to come up with a plan.

"I-I don't…"

"Your majesty!"

The four quickly gave their attention to the voice of the elderly Toad himself, Toadsworth. He casually made his way into the main hall. Using his signature cane for support.

"Toadsworth? What's wrong?"

"Dear Princess, the townsfolk, they're in utter distress.", Toadsworth explained, "They demand to speak with you immediately."

Everyone was silent. But the Mushroom Princess regained her composure and made her way out of the main hall and into the courtyard to meet with her people. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth followed her as well.

As they made their way into the courtyard, it was nearly a full house. Almost every citizen was present to meet with the Princess. Men were with their wives and children, all in deep concern. It was full of intense commotion and distress, and once they came in sight of the Princess, they gave their attention.

"My people, what troubles you so?"

"What troubles us? There are flesh-eating zombies out there!", a Toad stated, "They're ravaging the neighboring village as we speak!"

"What?", Mario said under his breath, "...You mean Koopa Village?"

"But how is that possible?", Luigi asked.

"I don't know.", Mario said, "This can't be right…"

"Your highness", a female Koopa spoke, "What can we do? These things are...terrorizing us. My…my son. He stayed back in the village for me and my youngest child to flee here. I fear that his life is at stake."

The Princess was unable to reply. She was so overwhelmed and saddened that she didn't know what to do at this point. She knew they depended on her. But how was she to protect them all?

"Your majesty?", Toadsworth spoke, "What are we to do?"

"...Umm….I….I…"

"Everyone! Please stay calm!"

Instantly, everyone gave their attention to the red hero.

"You don't need to fear! We can fix this!", Mario exclaimed.

"But how?", one asked from the crowd.

"We're going to teach these things who they're messing with!", Mario stated, "We can make a stand! And take back what is ours!"

"Right! We have to fight! We can't stand in fear any longer! It's time we redeem our homeland and our dignity!", Luigi added.

At this point, everyone began to talk amongst themselves once more. Eventually, one Toad spoke up for the people.

"What do you have in mind?"

This was music to the brothers' ears. But the Princesses were rather curious to their friend's plans.

"What do you two have in mind?", Daisy asked.

"And what can we do to help?", Peach added.

"We're going to need some weapons...lots...of weapons.", Mario said.

"Ah. In the cellar, we have spare war hammers. Melee-styled weapons to be exact.", Peach explained, "I can have the guards retrieve them for you at this moment."

"Good. That will do for now. Daisy, can you gather some volunteers from the village who are experienced and have them meet with me in the main hall?", Mario asked.

"Gotcha!", Daisy assured and went on to fulfill her task.

"Luigi, come with me to get the hammers. And Peach...we...we may need some help..", Mario stated, "But I honestly will hate it to the bottom of my heart."

Peach was quite confused to what Mario meant. But Luigi seemed to have had an idea to what his older twin was talking about.

"Oh no bro….that's crazy. We can't trust him.", Luigi spoke. At this point, the Princess knew what was going on in her hero's mind.

"No...I refuse.", Peach stated.

"But Princess, it's the only way. If we don't stop this problem soon, this could become a major outbreak all across the nation.", Mario explained.

But Peach was silent. She didn't want anything to do with **him.** After all the pain and suffering he put her and her people through, how could she trust him? Better yet, how could Mario trust him? But at the same time, she knew her nation wasn't as strong as it should've been. At least not by itself. All she could think about was her people and what was best for them. Was this the only way? Was forming an alliance with the Dark Lands a wise decision?

"...Princess...you have to trust me.", Mario said, "I promise you, we'll keep our eyes on him at all times. That is, if he agrees to help us."

Hesitant to answer, the Princess finally gave her answer, "...Okay. If you feel this is the best way, I won't argue with you."

"Thank you. You won't regret this.", Mario said with a reassuring smile.

… **.**

Moments later, soldiers were rounded in the main hall and suited up for battle. They were also accompanied by their families, giving them their farewells for the mean time.

"Papa, why can't I go with you? I wanna be by your side to help you fight the mean people.", a young Toad with scruffy brown hair stated as he looked up to his father.

His father could only give a soft smile beneath his gray, bushy mustache. And he softly patted his son's soft hair and replied, "Because, you will have to stay here and look after your mama and baby sister. It is an important role I can only trust you with while I'm gone."

"Really?"

"Yes. Toadie, you're a strong boy. I know you are. But this isn't your fight. Trust me, and promise me you'll be a good boy and obey the Princess as you reside here. Okay?", the man asked.

Toadie was silent and nearly began to pout, but he kept it to himself and showed his father courage.

"Yes papa. I understand.", Toadie said, "Just promise me you'll come back in one piece."

"Hehe. I promise kiddo.", he assured, "Now, run along and find your mother for me."

The younger nodded, and as he ran off, a familiar man in red witnessed the scene. For some reason, it made him...happy. He never witnessed a child looking up to his father so boldly. It was strange, but pleasing to the sight. Although Mario didn't remember much about his own father, or if he had developed a relationship similar to what he witnessed, but it was still nice all together.

"Quite the child you have there.", Mario spoke, which startled the other. Catching him by surprise.

"Ah, well if it isn't the hero of the Mushroom Land itself. Never in a million years have I ever thought of meeting you.", he said as he extended his hand, and Mario gladly accepted it and shook the other's hand, "My name is Frederick T., and if I say, it is an honor to finally meet you."

"Likewise.", Mario replied, "So, Mr. Frederick, you wouldn't happen to have any experience with combat would you? Your son seemed to have look up to you with pride."

"Ah yes...I had my time in the M.K. Army and departed back home a few years back. So, I guess you could say I'm an 'experienced' veteran.", Frederick explained.

"That's actually great! We could use someone of your class.", Mario said.

"Really now? I would be honored to serve by your side.", Frederick said, "It's the least us Toad folk can do. Some days I wonder where did our hardship go? I mean, I understand the pain our dear Princess go through...she does so much to bring this kingdom at peace from the tyranny of our last ruler. King Toadstool."

"I was never told much of him. Nor have I even conversed with him in our younger years." Mario explained, "But surely I know he caused so much damage to both the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Lands."

"He did...I remember it all. I was but a mere soldier in my twenties at that horrible time. So many of my comrades had fallen.", Frederick explained, "May the Spirits above bless their poor souls."

"Indeed.", Mario agreed.

"Mario."

The two ceased their conversation and were confronted by the younger Mario brother, "Mario, everyone is prepared to depart to Toad Town."

"All right! Frederick, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Go on and discuss our next move. I'll be sure to watch after you both on the battlefield. May the spirits bless us.", Frederick said as he went on his way to meet with his wife and kids. Leaving the bros. to continue their conversation.

"Luigi...is there something wrong?"

"...Mario, what happened back there? In the woods?", Luigi asked.

Mario was slightly surprised, but he answered his brother's question anyway, "...After that ship fell, two of those _things_ came out. They immediately attacked Peach and I. I was able to kill the first one, and it disappeared into the ground afterwards. The second one...it nearly killed Peach...but, something happened. At least, **someone** came and helped us."

"Really? But when Daisy and I came, you and Peach were the only ones out there.", Luigi pointed out.

"I know, but he disappeared shortly after you two came. It was...so sudden. And he told us that these things...they're only the _first_ phase.", Mario explained.

"First phase?", Luigi repeated, "What does that mean?"

"I have no clue, I asked him, and he told me to look into the far past.", Mario said, "It seems absurd, but...Luigi, I feel like he knows something that happened in the past that we don't remember."

"Do you really think that's possible?", Luigi asked, "Who is this mysterious guy anyway?"

"He claimed his name was Geno. Named after the Star warrior. Who I haven't seen in years since our last adventure after he repaired Star Road.", Mario explained.

"Hmm. This Geno character sounds suspicious, I can't help but feel this won't be the only time we come across him.", Luigi said, "We should keep our eyes out...just in case."

"I agree. But let's not get our minds tangled on him right now. We have some _beasts_ to hunt down.", Mario said.

Luigi nodded, and the two went ahead and rounded everyone up to prepare for their departure.

Meanwhile, as everyone stood before the Princess, they all gave their last farewells to their friends and families. Mario took the lead and led his fellow comrades towards the gates of Mushroom Castle. Heading towards the path back to the village.

Luigi was in the back, making sure everyone was accounted for. As he trailed behind, he instantly heard his name get called.

"Luigi!"

It was revealed to be Daisy. Luigi was surprised, and regained his composure before the Sarasaland Princess.

"Yes, Princess Daisy?", Luigi questioned.

"Luigi, I'm your friend, you know I hate those formal titles.", Daisy said, "I...uh...I wanted to give you this."

As said, the Princess in Orange placed a soft blue scarf on the palm of his hands. Luigi examined the scarf and noticed the fine stitching and grave detail it possessed.

"It's...a scarf.", Luigi said.

"I know. This scarf...it holds mysterious powers. I'm not sure what exactly, but I feel like you will need it more than me...since you all are risking your lives to protect us and all.", Daisy said.

"Hehe. Yeah. It's hard to believe how we went from golfing, to fighting random monsters.", Luigi nervously laughed.

"I agree. But...just promise me you'll be brave.", Daisy said.

"...I will. And thank you for the gift.", Luigi said with a sly smile, and once again, the Sarasaland Princess caught the green hero by surprise and embraced him in a comforting hug.

"Haha! Just stay safe!", Daisy laughed as she released her hold. Once said, Luigi gave a slight nod before turning and heading out to catch up to the others. Eventually, the guards of Mushroom Castle escorted the Princess back inside, locking the gates behind them.

"Don't worry, Princess.", one of the armored Toads began, "They'll be fine."

Daisy sighed, "I hope you're right…"

 **And scene! So, what did you all think? It's hard to believe how fast this story is moving along. I ought to slow up huh? Anyway, I really appreciate you all who took the time in reading this Chapter! The next one will most likely be posted some time tomorrow. And I hope you all look forward to it since I have some time on my shoulders because the week after this week I'm having exams for mid-Semester and I am actually gonna try and study. Ugh! Being in High School is so hard (not really). Believe me, if you're someone who's reading this in like….the 8th grade and you're freaking out about being a High Schooler next year, don't worry, you're just moving in a different building. Yeah, it gets serious but it is so easy if you focus. Don't listen to people who make it sound harder than what it really is. And wow, I'm getting ahead of myself! Anyway, see you next time! And have a wonderful day (or night)!**

 _ **~stitchface05**_


	5. Chapter 5 - When Aliens Attack!

**Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time: The Return**

 **Author's Note - Hello everyone! I'm so glad you all were able to tune in to another Chapter! Anyway, I set this note up as a warning to those of you who will be offended by minor language. Hopefully it isn't anything too personal, I don't tend to use such language often. But I am doing so just to add a teensy bit of drama is all. Hopefully it won't be much of a problem, but for now, have at it…..you….**

 **Chapter 5 - When Aliens Attack!**

The small brigade continued their march. After passing Toad Town a mile back, the troops soon made their entrance into Koopa Village. With the sounds of their brink footsteps echoing upon the stone ground. As they made their way into town, they were introduced to dead silence. Not one soul pertained within the area. It was a small town, which held up to a population of 50. Similar to its eastern neighbor, Toad Town. But aside from its small size, it was unusually still, and filled with a hazy fog around the area.

The Mario brothers led their small army, examining their surroundings. But the older Mario brother took heed, and directed the men to separate in groups to seek out survivors within the village.

In doing so, Mario went off with another comrade, leaving the green hero to himself.

The younger continued to follow a dirt trail, looking through various of homes, only to find they were empty. It wasn't long until the younger Mario brother was accompanied by a soft voice.

"This place is rather suspicious, yes?", they questioned. To Luigi's surprise, he slightly jumped at the sound of the others voice. Which was revealed to be the older Toad he found with Mario earlier, Frederick, "Oh! Spirits! It's only you, Frederick…"

The other slightly chuckled, "Sorry for the scare, my boy. Didn't mean to frighten you."

"No problem…", Luigi sighed, "I assumed you were going to accompany Mario and the others."

"And leave you to yourself? I think not.", Frederick assured, "We are in dire times, dear friend, no man should go alone."

"Hehe. Well aren't you optimistic.", Luigi beamed.

"Nah. Just protective over my fellow comrades is all.", Frederick explained, "You never know what to expect."

"Hmm...that actually sounds like me to Mario.", Luigi interjected, "Not sure if he ever notices it though."

"I see, and I am quite curious. Why do you doubt yourself?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You seem to lack confidence. I've heard tales of how 'timid' you were, but I was never sure if they were accurate.", Frederick explained, "But since I've met you back at Mushroom Castle, they seem to be adding up to what I was told."

Luigi was surprised. Never did he expect someone to actually notice how he really felt on the inside. Not that he cared, but he found it strange someone was to actually...notice.

"Well...I mean, I don't know...it's complicating to be honest.", Luigi said, "But this isn't about me, I think we should be focusing on trying to find survivors. This town is just...creepy."

"Yes yes. You're right.", Frederick said, "Let us continue. My apologies for distracting us."

"No, it's not your fault. You were only concerned is all.", Luigi assured.

"Quite. And who knows? Maybe once we're done, maybe you and I could get to know one another.", Frederick suggested, "You know, as friends."

"Hmm, I'd like that.", Luigi said, "I can tell you and I will make great friends."

"As do I…", but the Toad cut himself off and continued to grow suspicious of their surroundings.

"Frederick, is something wrong?"

"...Luigi, I feel like we're being watched.", he said.

But before the green hero could reply, a loud thud was heard. Catching the duo's attention, they continued to gaze at a nearby forest next to the trail. And to their surprise, two pairs of red eyes swelled within the vastness of the trees, fortunately, Frederick was able to spot them at an instant.

"Over there!", he shouted. As he did, a strange noise was heard and two purple creatures revealed themselves. Both holding what appeared to be a gun, mixed with colors such as gold and pink.

"W-Wha!", Luigi stammered. The younger brother realized that there creatures looked strangely different than the ones he's seen in the forest back at Mushroom Castle. They possessed pudgy bodies, two sets of claws, mushroom heads with white polka dots and stubby feet. They were _incredibly_ different.

" **¡¢€¥^°*%! (You pathetic beings will be no more than dust!)"**

One of the beast shouted an unearthly roar, speaking in a language unknown to the duo.

"Luigi, arm yourself…", Frederick stated as he readied his sword.

But Luigi sighed and took out his hammer, "Okey-dokey…"

Instantly, the alien-like creatures readied their weapons, the first took hold of its gun and fired a pink laser towards the duo's direction. Causing them both to separate from one another. The other creature fired another laser towards Frederick, but the old Toad quickly held up his blade and blocked the beam.

"Hmm, interesting.", Frederick spoke, "It seems these...creatures...have more advanced weapons than we do. It's best we stay vigilant."

"I see.", Luigi breathed as he dodged another laser to the face.

And Frederick did the same, attempting to evade the attacks, which placed them both in a tight situation against the creatures. Eventually, the younger Mario brother began to grow slightly irritated and shouted at one of the creatures, "This has gone on-a long enough!"

Luigi, once again, took up his hammer and hurled it towards one of the aliens, knocking it straight in the face. Causing it to drop its weapon. The other creature witnessed this and it grew angry. Unknown to them both, the alien took out a strange device with a short antenna above it. It spoke into it, and suddenly, a mysterious ship appeared. Only this time, it was a smaller, scaled down version of the U.F.O the green plumber witnessed earlier after discovering Mario and the Princess in the woods.

The alien quickly grabbed its ally, supporting it from its fatal blow.

" **¡%**¢¥®! (You all will pay for this! Die!)"**

It shouted its last words and instantly teleported at the blink of the eye, straight into the ship.

"What in the world-"

But Frederick was interrupted as the U.F.O. opened a lower hatch beneath itself, revealing some sort of weapon. Engraved in many unearthly metals. And at that time, a burst of pink energy appeared at the stem of the object. And it was growing larger by the second.

"Oh no!", Frederick shouted, "We must flee. It's...it's going to exterminate this village! ...Luigi?"

But Luigi was stunned, he continued to gaze at the ship. With fear only running through his mind. But without another thought, the Toad grabbed the other's hand and retreated. But before he left entirely, Frederick took heed and grabbed the ray gun the Shroob dropped after Luigi damaged it. And as he did, the ship was done charging, and it released the massive beam upon the forest. A large blast erupted the area, instantly setting the forest in a huge forest fire.

But the duo continued to flee, focusing on making their way back to the center of the village.

… **.**

As the blast connected, a shockwave travelled throughout the area, throwing nearly everyone off balance.

"Ah! What was that?!"

"I think it came from..the forest!?"

At the last remark, everyone gazed at the forest in the far distance. All in utter shock at the sudden fire that surrounded the area.

"What in the-?", Mario spoke, eventually he witnessed Frederick and Luigi running from that direction. But the older brother ran up to meet with them halfway.

"Luigi! Frederick! Are you both okay?", Mario questioned, "What happened?"

"M-Mario! ….Ship...b-bad!", Luigi stuttered.

"Sir Mario, allow me, but Luigi and I seem to have encountered a strange pair of what appeared to be aliens back at the forest.", Frederick explained, "They attacked us, and we were defending ourselves and eventually, one of the pair summoned a strange flying ship and set the forest ablaze. I fear we only have limited time until it comes and set the town ablaze. Just like it set its example to the forest."

"Damn.", Mario breathed, "First zombies, and now aliens? This night just keeps getting better."

"Mario, what are we gonna do?", Luigi questioned, "We have to reach King Koopa's Keep soon."

"I know. Maybe we can escape before the ship comes here.", Mario stated, "Everyone! We must press on!"

"Oh no! We're too late! They're here!"

One shouted at the sight of the undead creatures making their way into town. They were surrounded.

"Oh no!", Luigi stammered, "What now?"

Eventually, the ship made its appearance above the brigade, it took out its weapon once more and began to charge up the mega beam.

"No. We will not fall here.", Mario stated, "...We...We can't-"

But the plumber was interrupted as a large _boom_ was heard across the sky. Everyone looked towards the alien ship, but it hasn't fired its beam yet.

But suddenly, the ship was knocked out of position as a large cannonball made impact. Everyone looked towards its former direction, and came into sight of a familiar ship. The Koopa Cruiser.

"What?", Frederick spoke in utter disbelief. The Koopa Cruiser neared their direction and landed on a open area. At the top of the ship, the trio noticed a familiar prince. Leading the aircraft.

"Well? What'll it be red and green? Eaten by parasitic creatures, or this sweet, safe haven?", he spoke, "Minions, load them on the ship."

To Mario's surprise, he couldn't believe that the Prince of Koopas came to their aid at the nick of time. But as soon as he noticed the Koopa Army escorting the brigade to their ship, he, Luigi, and Frederick followed without another thought.

…

On the deck of the ship, Mario, Luigi, and Frederick accompanied the Koopa Prince, Bowser Junior. The Koopa King's rightful heir.

"You...helped us….why?", Mario questioned.

"Pah. Don't think of us as friends, plumber!", Bowser Jr. stated, "I only did it because I owed someone a favor."

"A favor? Might milord be kind enough to share this _someone's_ name?", Frederick questioned.

"Well my good man, since you asked so kindly, it seems he's here now.", Bowser Jr. answered, "Come on over here!"

In doing so, the three were met with a hooded being, the same one Mario met earlier.

"Geno!", Mario said in surprise, "This was your doing?"

"Heck yeah it was his doing.", Bowser Jr. explained, "Man, was he determined."

"But...I don't understand. Why'd you agree to help him to save us back there?", Luigi questioned.

"Because, the deal was if he was to beat me in a duel, I'd lend him my Koopa Cruiser to save you all.", Bowser Jr. explained, "And man, talk about luck, we pretty much saved your bacon there."

"...And was your father okay with this?", Mario questioned suspiciously.

"Was my father okay with it? Please, plumber, we know of the whole alliance thing to take these creatures down.", Bowser Jr. said, "And as leary as my pop is on helping **you** , he's willing to do so...for the safety of Princess Peach and Daisy."

"Hmm, he actually sounds considerate.", Frederick stated, "It looks like we have the alliance we were looking for. Such luck."

"Well, embrace it all you want. But if you'd excuse me, I have to go and lead us back to my father's castle.", Bowser Jr. stated, "Keep em company will ya, Geno?"

"..."

"Meh. I'll take it as a yes.", Bowser Jr. said as he went on his way from the upper deck and to the main corridors and muttered under his breath, "Such a silent type."

Although, Geno was rather silent, the hooded boy only turned his back towards the three. And he began, "You all need to be careful and stay vigilant. Every mistake you make will have a consequence."

"I see. And you know, you really must be on a rescuing streak. You just saved over a dozen lives in one night.", Mario explained.

"Hehehe. Yes..but this still doesn't change anything. Like I told you earlier, hero, this is only the beginning.", he explained.

"Please, could you just tell us what all of this mean?", Luigi asked, "Where are these things coming from? And why now?"

Geno sighed, "If I told you, it would all sound insane to you."

"Trust me, with the help you've done so far. I'm sure what you say couldn't be insane.", Mario suggested.

"...Thank you, sir.", Geno said, "But I promise, I will explain this soon….it's just not the right time. Now, we must focus on seeking King Bowser's aid."

Mario nodded, completely honoring the other's request. After all he's done so far, he could only respect it. Moments later, the four were caught off guard by a blunt announcement that sounded through the P.A.

" _ **Attention everyone! We make way for home in an hour from now! That is all!"**_

"Seems we'll be here for awhile. Mario, would you mind we discuss our next move?", Frederick questioned.

"Right.", Mario replied.

Afterwards, this left Luigi to the presence of Geno, who continued to stare out into the emptiness of space. The green hero wanted to start a conversation, but resented himself from doing so and joined the others. Leaving the other to himself.

"Hmm. I hope I'm doing good, father...if you're out there...somewhere..."

 **So? What did you all think? Feel free to tell me in the reviews, and if there's anything I need to improve on, be sure to let me know! But that's all I have to say so far, I'll be sure to update more often. This week, I started doing exams and I'll be having half days, and I'll have no school on Friday. So don't worry, I'll be around. And again, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

 _ **~stitchface05**_


	6. The Koopa King

**Author's Note - Well it's been awhile since I've been on here. I really need to keep up with this, just so many things going on at once. Man, such a tiring year for me. Anyway, you all aren't here to listen to my problems, let's continue on with the story shall we? I'm really excited to get started again. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and be sure to give me any advice if needed. :)**

 **Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time: The Return**

 **Chapter 6 - The Koopa King**

After half an hour passed, the Koopa Cruiser finally reached its final destination: Bowser's Castle. Almost everyone reached the lower deck and departed from the airship, entering through Koopa Castle's courtyard. The young Prince himself led the Mario brothers, Frederick, and the young Geno towards the Main Hall.

Although the red hero shared a few glares with most of the mercenaries that passed by, they were happily greeted by a few servants. Who welcomed them with the utmost hospitality.

Eventually, the five reached the entrance of the throne room, which was guarded by two Hammer mercenaries (Hammer Bros.).

"Welcome home, young Prince.", the first, on the left greeted, "Lord Bowser is just inside to meet with you all."

"Good. I can handle it from here guys.", Bowser Jr. assured as he made his way inside, along with his "guests".

Once they made it inside, the doors were shut behind them, nearly startling the green hero at the sudden noise that echoed throughout the room. And just at the rear end of the throne room, there sat the Koopa King, perched on top of his throne with his head resting on his fist. And on his right side stood his most trusted advisor, Kamek the Magikoopa.

"Father, here are the Mario brothers and their allies. I believe we are to negotiate important matters.", Junior explained.

"Yes. You did good, son.", Bowser chuckled, and he finally gave his attention to his guests, "So, if it isn't my beloved rival, Mario. And he even brought his brother, and two new companions. Fate must be a real kicker, huh?"

"Hmph. You could say something like that.", Mario stated, "I hear you knew of our...request? How so?"

"Oh yes. The whole 'zombie' situation? That old Toad sent word of it a few days back. Toadsworth I believe.", Bowser explained.

"What? ...But h-how would Toadsworth know about any of this beforehand?", Luigi questioned.

"Yes quite. I seemed quite fishy of Lord Bowser and his adversaries to know of our troubles back at Koopa Village beforehand.", Frederick added.

"Hehehe. You guys catch on quite well.", Bowser laughed, "I'm amused. Anyway, I'll grant you the protection."

"...Why?", Mario questioned suspiciously.

"Why not?"

"I feel like you're planning something, Koopa. And I honestly don't like it.", Mario stated.

"Mario.", Luigi interjected, "Don't ruin it. We already have his trust."

"I feel you should listen to your brother, Mario.", Bowser stated, "He's a smart lad."

This caused the younger brother to wince at the Koopa King's sheer comment, but he ignored his remark and continued to negotiate with his brother.

"I know but...I feel like he's giving it to us so easily.", Mario silently stated, "It can't be that simple."

"I understand bro, really I do...but we can't mess this up. We don't have much of a choice but to accept it.", Luigi explained, "Think of Peach...Daisy...and the people."

Mario was silent, but he took heed of his younger brother's words and put his faith in it. Taking note of those who lives were depending on this strange alliance.

"So, Mario, do we have a deal?", Bowser questioned, "I'll happily send word to the commander and he'll gladly send half of his most well-trained troops over to guard the Mushroom Kingdom Capital at all hours. At least until this crisis is resolved."

"Wait...half of his troops?", Mario asked.

"Why yes. Of course. You're not the only ones suffering the same problem.", Bowser laughed, "We need protection from this new entity as well."

"I see….of course. My mistake.", Mario said.

Soon enough, the hooded Geno took a step before the Koopa King and gave a slight bow.

"We thank you for this offer, King Koopa. You have my gratitude.", he stated.

Although, Bowser was silent to the boy's sheer appreciation, he openly responded back to him, "And it is my pleasure to do so."

Once Geno nodded, he turned his back and continued to make his way out, but was stopped by the Koopa King's voice.

"Hold on…"

"...Is...something amiss?"

"You...are you the one my son mentioned? The one who bested him in a duel?"

Geno was hesitant to answer, but did so, "Yes. I was."

"Hmm. Interesting…"

At this point, the Koopa King began to thoroughly study the other, and to Mario's suspicion, he didn't feel so good about the current situation. Moments passed, and suddenly, a young woman came rushing into the throne room, just pass Mario and co., she was a female Koopa with long, curly brown hair and wore a simple white dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist. As she stood before the King, she took a bow.

"A thousand apologies, Lord Bowser."

"Koopella? What is your business here?", Bowser questioned.

"Sire, hordes of those...insolent beasts have been reported just along our borders. As stated by Commander Koopsworth.", Koopella explained.

"Hordes?", Bowser repeated, "I see…Kamek, load up the clown car and you and I will head out to investigate the matter."

"Yes, your majesty.", Kamek said as he took out his scepter and waved it in the air, instantly teleporting at the blink of the eye.

"Junior, I want you to go and find the Koopalings. And be sure to have them meet back with us in the Main Hall."

"You got it, pops. But...what about them?"

"Escort them back to the courtyard, there they'll be in relative comfort until we return."

"Yes, Father.", Bowser Jr. said, in doing so, he went on to lead the group back to the courtyard until further notice. Leaving Koopella in the presence of the Koopa King.

"Koopella, if it comes down to it, I want you to accompany Mario as they make their way back to the Capital of the Mushroom Land."

"What?! But sire-"

"I know. I understand. But it is an order. Plus, I would want you to keep an eye out for junior.", Bowser explained, "Besides, his life, and the Koopalings is what's most important in my book."

"I understand, sire."

"Besides, you were there when that old Toad sent word. If what he says is true that these things are only increasing in numbers, the safest place I can think of is probably off this entire continent."

Koopella was silent, taking note of her master's words, "Yes, sire. And if it does come down to it, I'll be sure to protect the young Prince with my life."

This caused the Koopa King to smile, "Good. Now, please, I too want you to go and reside in the courtyard. Kamek and I will return soon once we've meet with the commander."

Koopella nodded, understanding what was to be done and silently made her way out of the throne room. Once Bowser was alone, his advisor appeared before him and notified him of the clown car's preparation. Resulting in the two leaving for departure.

 **So, how was this chapter? I hope it was enjoyable since I'm just getting back in action. And it seems that Mario is a bit weary to Bowser's sudden hospitality. Seems fishy if you ask me. ;) But with all said and done, I hope you all enjoyed yourself as much as I enjoyed writing this. It felt great for some unknown reason. Anyway, that's all for now, and I'll most likely update again quite sooner than you think. See ya!**

 _ **~stitchface05**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Rise of the Infected

**Author's Note - Hello everyone! And welcome back to the seventh Chapter! Honestly, I don't really have much to say, but to get you all caught up, in the previous Chapter, Mario, Luigi, and Frederick met with Lord Bowser in seek of aid of this new "threat". Bowser humbly helps his neighbouring Kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom, until, a horde of the unknown threat is sighted along the Dark Land's borders, resulting in the Koopa King and his advisor, Kamek, to investigate in relative safety from a distance. So what is to happen in this Chapter? Well...you'll see.**

 **Chapter 7 - Rise of the Infected (1 of 2)**

While in the courtyard, Mario paced back and forth, attempting to stir up their next plan with the veteran, Frederick. Luigi accompanied the two, but couldn't help but notice the young Geno on the far end of the courtyard, gazing off into the distance.

The green plumber felt an odd presence around the mysterious traveller. But he couldn't white out his finger on it. There was something _strange_ about him. But the younger brother was soon snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his older brother.

"Luigi!"

"Huh? …Oh, yes, Mario?"

"Frederick and I were wondering if we should head back to the Capital. What's your take on it?"

"Oh, well, I suppose. It seems like a wise decision.", Luigi answered bluntly as he continued to dive deep back into his endless train of thoughts. This concerned the older brother, but he decided to leave his younger sibling to himself and gave his attention to Frederick.

Minutes passed and eventually, all seven of the Koopalings were escorted into the courtyard by a Hammer mercenary. This caught the red plumber's attention as all seven of the Koopa children gave met with their long time rival, Mario.

"So, da big man in red decided to come on over to ask for help. Not even bad."

"Oh be quiet, Roy.", Wendy, the stand-alone female Koopaling stated, "Besides, we have to be _nice_ to our guests this time around. The 'infected' are a serious threat now."

" _Infected?_ ", Luigi repeated.

"Yes, that's the name the name our counsel has came up with with these….things.", Ludwig explained.

"I see.", Mario spoke, "Well we still are appreciative of your Kingdom's aid."

"Hey, we're just following orders pal. Nothing to it.", Larry stated. Soon enough, the Prince of Koopas himself made it into the courtyard, along with the presence of a young woman. The same woman who entered Bowser's throne room earlier.

"Junior! Where have you been?", Iggy, the crazed Koopaling questioned.

"I was just gonna ask the same to you guys! Koopella and I have been looking for you!", Bowser Jr. explained.

"Well we're here now.", Lemmy said, "Is there a special reason why Lord Bowser wanted us here?"

"Not that I know of.", Bowser Jr. said, "But I do know my father and Kamek went to go and investigate the Infected that's on our borders."

"Ugh! Those hideous things are like disgusting weeds!", Wendy snarled, "They just keep coming back."

"The weed part is rather accurate.", Mario mumbled.

"Hey! Who's da kid over there?", Roy pointed. Obviously referring to Geno, "He one of the Mushroom folk or what?"

"Not sure.", Bowser Jr. answered, "I don't know, he's the reason why we're helping the Mushroom Kingdom anyway."

"Oh really? Why don't I rough em' up a bit for wasting our time with this then?", Roy laughed.

"Ugh. Roy, must you be so abhorrent?", Wendy sighed.

"He does have a point Wendy, I mean, I was gonna work on this new circus act. It was gonna SO cool!"

"And I was gonna come up with this new mech. But alas, my project stands at a halt.", Iggy stated.

"Fools!", Geno shouted, "This threat isn't something to be tempered with! Do you not know what they're capable of?"

"Whoa, kid. Chill, we're just as concerned you are.", Lemmy assured.

"By the tone of your voice, I think not.", Geno sighed, "These things are after only one thing: flesh. And they won't stop until they are all vanquished."

This caused an utter silent to befall on everyone. However, the eldest of the Koopalings, Ludwig, studied the hooded traveller.

"Hmm. You seem to know so much about the Infected, dear fellow.", Ludwig questioned, "Why is that?"

Geno was silent for a moment before replying, "I have my reasons. This world...it's at the brink of falling into utter darkness. Which results in the end of everything as we know it."

"Darkness?", Luigi repeated under his breath.

"But don't you see? This is only the beginning. I...I wish I could tell you more...but-"

"Your highness!"

The voice of one of the Hammer mercenaries interrupted the hooded boy, catching everyone's attention.

"Claus?", Koopella, the maid spoke.

"Koopella! Thank the stars you're safe! And the young ones are too!"

"What is it, minion?"

"Prince Bowser Jr! You and the Koopalings must flee! The infected have reached our fields! They've outnumbered us!"

"What? But that's impossible! I thought my father was going to handle them!? Is he okay?"

"The King is fine! But he requests that you all evacuate to the Airship immediately! Follow me, I'll-"

But the mercenary was caught off guard as a purple hand grabbed onto his shoulder, which was revealed to be one of the infected, and before they knew it, it bit into his flesh. Causing him to scream.

"EEEK!", Wendy shrieked at the horrible sight. Covering her eyes in the process.

"Oh Stars!", Mario gasped.

"Young Master Bowser! Stand back!", the maid, Koopella shouted as she took out a mysterious book and waved her hand. Instantly creating a dark cloud in the air, and shocked the infected with a burst of lightning. The creature was burnt in its place and fell to the ground. Dead. Smoke exhaled from its body, which brought a horrible smell into the air.

"Ahh...it's over for me.", the Mercenary said, clutching his shoulder as blood softly splattered his hand, "Koopella...please...kill me...before it's too late."

"What? Claus...I can't...you're my friend!", Koopella stated, "I can...I can heal you back to health! I know I can!"

"Koopella please! As strong as your healing powers are, even they can't reverse this. You have to do this! Or...or...Oh stars it's happening.", Claus stated. Eventually, his skin began to turn pale and his mouth began to water. The former mercenary reached out towards the maid and limped towards her direction.

"Claus….no!", she screamed as she stepped away.

"Koopella!", Ludwig shouted as he grabbed her and snatched her away from the dead mercenary.

Instantly, Geno ran up to the former mercenary and he too, like Koopella, took out an ominous book and outstretched his arm.

"This'll do it!", he shouted as a blast of blue lightning struck the infected mercenary, killing it in its place.

"Y-You know magic too?", Koopella exclaimed.

"Indeed...I had my fair share of studies…"

"...Well, thank you. You both.", she said, "I just...choked...Claus was…"

The maid cried, mourning over the sudden death of her friend.

"I am so sorry.", Geno said, "He was dear to you, was he?"

"Yes...but I must carry out my duty by protecting the kids.", Koopella said.

"I see.", Geno said, "But we have to hurry...if that thing got him. Than there must be more dwelling in the castle. Prince Bowser, is there a quicker way to the Airships?"

"Yeah, this way!", Bowser Jr. said as he led the large group to their destination. But the young maid trailed behind, giving one last look at her used-to-be friend.

"Claus...rest easy…", she sighed, and she continued on her way.

…

"Your majesty? Are you well?"

Toadsworth, the Princess's loyal steward, made his way onto the balcony where the blonde haired Princess resided. Looking out into the night sky.

"Oh...hello, Toadsworth. When did you arrive?"

"Just now, Princess. I was just seeing if you were okay."

"Oh yes, I'm well. Thank you for the thought.", she said with a soft smile.

"Princess, are you worried about Master Mario?"

The Princess was silent, and replied, "Yes. I know it's only been one night, but...I'm just so worried about him. About them all in fact."

"I see…"

"And...well...it's just...I haven't even got the chance to tell him how I feel...but I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble on at such.", she sighed.

But the old Toad chuckled, "My my, young love. It never fails, does it?"

"I suppose not.", she said.

"Indeed…."

"Toadsworth?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"...Was my father ever kind to you?", Peach questioned, "Surely, you would know more about him than I do."

"What made you think of such a question, your majesty?"

"Well, I'm just curious is all."

"I see…see…your father...he was a very confident young man during my younger years. He was always so full of energy and sought to make the Mushroom Kingdom a peaceful land."

"Really?"

"Yes, but over time...he...changed. His whole mind was set on ridding the Koopa people from the land.", Toadsworth explained, "It was sudden, yes, but he claimed this land was founded by our people in the far past. And so, he believed it should've remained that way."

"But...that's not right."

"Oh?"

"The Koopas have been our neighbors since the Mushroom Kingdom was founded...that can't be right."

"Hmm. You may be right, but I can't justify what your father was thinking exactly."

"I know, and..thank you, Toadsworth."

"Oh, you know me, I'm just here to serve, dear Princess. Now please, go and get some rest, I'm sure Masters Mario and Luigi will be fine."

"...You're right, Toadsworth. But I'll be fine, don't worry.", she assured.

Although Toadsworth was a bit concerned, he gave the Princess a slight nod before leaving her to herself. At that, she looked out into the sky once more and sighed, "Be safe, Mario. Be safe, Luigi."

 **And that was Chapter seven! Man, was this one long or what? And again, I must apologize for taking so long, but I tend to update weekly because I seem to find more time on the weekends if I'm not doing anything. But with that said, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter, and I'll see you all next time! :)**

 **~stitchface05**


End file.
